Remember Me
by Doug4422
Summary: During the funeral of Ron's Grandfather, Ron reads a poem that speaks volumes


**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT _own the rights to Kim Possible, or any of the characters contained herein, they are the property of Disney Entertainment, the storyline is mine, I make on profit from this.**

"**Please Remember me," **written by John Di Russo, 385th Bomb Group WWII

_A/N: I thought that I would do something for Veterans Day_, _and this is the closest thing I could come up with_

**Remember Me**

Starring

**Kim Possible**

_**Ron's Grandfather dies before Veterans Day, during the funeral, Ron says something that not only brings the world to light, but the sacrifices that our armed forces make every day.**_

Middleton Park Cemetary was crowded, unfortunately, today wasn't a happy event, the Stoppable family was laying to rest, one of their own, his name, Jason Stoppable, Grandfather of Ron Stoppable, one half of Team Possible. The ceremony was drawing to a close, Kim stood in the crowd of mourners, watching, as Ron stood up, and walked up to face the crowd,

"I'd like to read a poem, one of my Grandfather's favorites, being a World War II veteran, it always brought a tear to his eye, whenever he heard it." he said, in a quavering voice, he steadied the paper in his hand, and began to read:

'_Remember me, America, for I was once your son, I fought and died at Valley Forge, with General Washington; I was there at Gettysburg, on that tragic, tragic day, when brother fought against brother, the Blue against the Gray._

_I rode with Teddy Roosevelt, in the charge up San Juan Hill, some came back to fight again-but I just lie there still._

_I'm here at Pearl Harbor, since that Day of Infamy, lying silently with my shipmates, on the bottom of the sea._

_D-Day, June 6th, 1944, we hit the beaches of Normandy, and we fought uphill every inch of the way._

_We routed the Germans, and hurled them back, but what a price we had to pay._

_In Korea, I heard the C.O. shout, "We'll make it-I'm sure we will."_

_I lost my life to try and take a spot called Pork Chop Hill._

_Vietnam! Vietnam! When will we ever learn, I'm one of sixty thousand, that never will return._

_I left my town, my wife, my kids, my home so cozy and warm._

_I was killed in a Scud attack, in a war called Desert Storm!_

_And so in my eternity, my thoughts are all for thee,_

_I'll never forget my America-I pray she remembers me_.'

By the time Ron had finished, there wasn't a single dry eye in the crowd, including Kim. She had been affected by Ron's words as much as the others, but the funny thing was this; Ron wasn't just speaking about those who were fighting, and dying overseas right now, he was talking about every generation that had answered the call of their country, weather it was in good times, or bad. She finally understood, no matter how much she could do, it was nothing compared to what these brave souls had fought for, and were prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice for, so that others could live without the fear of tyranny constantly breathing down the necks of their fellow Americans.

As Kim walked away from the gravesite, Ron by her side, she remembered a phrase from The Bible;

"Greater faith no man hath, than to give up his life for a friend." she recited,

"An even greater faith no man hath, than to give up his life for a stranger." Ron said, now jerking Kim from her thoughts,

"Where did you learn that?" she asked,

"Something my Grandfather taught me," Ron replied, looking back at the grave, and smiling a halfhearted smile, "You know, I feel like I'm leaving behind the best years of my life."

"Not really, Ron," Kim said, earning a raised eyebrow from Ron, "do you think the ones we love ever truly leave us?"

"No." was Ron's reply,

"Right," Kim said, then noticing Ron's blank look, she elaborated, "They're always with us, as long as we remember them, they'll never die."

**END**

_A/N: I gotta be honest, every time I hear that poem, I act just the way I describe Ron's grandfather did, every time! Now don't get me wrong, I served during Operation Desert Storm, but it makes me think. How could mankind be so stupid, that we have to fight amongst ourselves all the time? A little something to think about._


End file.
